Unexpected Allies
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: A story written by Epic Duck and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been sent on a mission, leaving his Padawan behind. But who will watch Anakin Skywalker while his Master is away?
1. What?

**Written by Epic Duck and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi. The italics are symbolizing a Force Bond.**

"Anakin, watch your footing, you're playing right into my left side and leaving your leg completely open." Obi-Wan corrected as he continued sparing with his young Padawan.

"Sorry, Master." The sixteen year old rolled his eyes and adjusted his foot.

They continued sparring and Anakin raised his lightsaber to strike, leaving his chest wide open. Obi-Wan took the opportunity and kicked his Padawan to the floor, lightsaber at his throat.

"And that is why you always keep your eyes on your opponents while keeping your mind in focus." Obi-Wan took his foot off of Anakin's chest and helped him up.

"Well, I saw that your right leg was open and I was going to knock it out from underneath you." Anakin pouted.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I think you're getting too old to pout Anakin."

Just then, Obi-Wan's comlink rang.

He hit it with a mildly surprised smile on his face. "Obi-Wan."

"Need you, the Council does. Important Meeting there is." Yoda's strange dialect shone through the comm.

"Yes, Master Yoda, I'll be there right away." Obi-Wan was about to shut off the link when the older Jedi spoke again.

"And bring your Padawan, you must. Involved as well, he is." A bit of humor came through in his voice.

"Very well, Master." The comm. went dead and Obi-Wan's eyebrows knitted together. "Why would he need you to attend the Meeting?" He looked over at his apprentice.

"Don't look at me, I haven't pulled any pranks or done anything reckless in awhile." Anakin put his hands up like he was surrendering, which he would never do.

Obi-Wan sighed as they headed out of the training room. When they entered the Council Chambers, Anakin tried to walk away but Obi-Wan grabbed his arm.

_Not so fast, Padawan._

_What do you mean Master? You have a meeting and I need to go study._

Anakin, since when do you study? Now stop stalling and come on.

Anakin groaned but he obeyed his Master and followed him as they walked to stand in the middle of the room.

"Welcome Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," Mace greeted.

The duo bowed respectfully.

"Masters." Obi-Wan looked at the Council while Anakin looked at a speck on the floor.

_Anakin pay attention!_

_Master, this entire Council Meeting is about you. I'm bored out of my mind._

"If you two are done arguing, we can continue this meeting," Master Windu stated as the other Council members laughed.

Both of the Master/Padawan team looked at the Council confused on why they were laughing.

"Shield your thoughts better, you should," Yoda laughed.

Both blushed and looked down.

"Now, Obi-Wan, we have a mission for you." Master Windu told him.

"What about me?" Anakin asked confused at what this had to do with him.

"Just wait your turn Skywalker." Ki-Adi-Mundi fixed him with a glare.

"Obi-Wan, you are going to go undercover and investigate a gang of pirates that has been causing trouble in the Outer Rim. It will take you an estimated time of two months." Ki-Adi informed him, still glaring at Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked at the Cerean Master. "Alright, so Anakin and I will leave-"

"Anakin will not be attending with you." Adi Gallia quickly corrected.

"What? Where will I be then?" Anakin looked at the older woman.

"You must remain here to continue your training."

Anakin groaned, but a glare from his Master told him to be quiet.

"But who will I be training with?" Anakin looked extremely bored.

Some of the Council members couldn't suppress a snicker.

"What's so funny?" Mace asked, annoyed.

The Council members all had a smirk on their faces.

Anakin gulped. _This can't be good..._

_I've got a bad feeling about this Padawan..._

Yoda finally spoke. "Assigned to a temporary Master you have been."

"Well? Who is it?" Anakin was growing impatient.

"Master Windu, it is." The green Runt could no longer hold his laughter.

"WHAT?"


	2. Settling In

**Wow, second Chapter already. :D Hope you guys are enjoying!**

"Masters you can't be serious!" Anakin looked at each of them with pleading eyes.

"For once I agree with him, you can't be serious!" Mace argued, hoping that this was just a joke.

"Serious, we are being. Going against us, are you?" Yoda cocked his eyebrow at them.

"No Master," they both muttered unhappily.

"Good. Now, to your ship, you will go, Master Kenobi. Waiting for you, the details are."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed to the Council and left.

_Bye Master. See you in two months...I hope._

_Don't worry Anakin, I'll be fine. See you in two months._

_If I'm still alive..._

"Master Windu, Padawan Skywalker, dismissed you are."  
The two glared at the troll as they exited the Council Chambers.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you for the next two months." Anakin glared at Windu.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, young one." Mace scolded him.

"Sorry, Master Windu." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. It's disrespectful." he scolded again.

"Is talking disrespectful? Can I do that?" Anakin looked at the Koran eye-to-eye.

"Padawan, I am your Master for now and you will listen to me. Do you understand?" Mace said, getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes, MASTER." Anakin made himself sound like an Igor.

"PADAWAN!" Mace yelled angrily, scaring Anakin a little.

"Yes, Master Windu?" He asked in a polite manor.

"That's better." Mace said with a small smile.

'Since when did Master Windu smile?'

"Now, go get packed whatever you need since you'll be living in my apartment for the next 2 months."

' Great. He's going to kill me in his apartment and no one will know about it.'

"Padawan, I suggest you shield your thoughts better. And I'm not going to kill you, I'm not THAT mean." Mace said, amused.

' Darn stupid shields... Why don't YOU just keep your mind inside your own thoughts?'

Anakin shuffled to his and Obi-Wan's apartment, very reluctantly, and packed his essentials, plus a few tricks up his sleeves.

Once he was done, he walked for what felt like forever until he arrived at Master Windu' apartment.

'Dang, he lives in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he does want to murder me.'

"Anakin, what do I have to do to convince you that I'm not a murderer?" Mace asked desperately as he let the boy into his apartment.

"Maybe you could stop reading my thoughts? It's getting pretty creepy." Anakin put his backpack filled with his belongings out on the bed that Mace indicated was his.

Mace sighed. "You're projecting your thoughts so loud that I can hear them. You should shield them better young one."

"Maybe you should stop hearing my projected thoughts." Anakin grumbled as he set his clothes out on the bed.

"I told you not to talk to me like that." Mace growled, just barely keeping his anger at bay.

"Sorry, Master Windu." Anakin finished getting his clothes out at looked at the Koran Master. "Now what?"

"Now, we are going to the dining hall to get something to eat."

"Alright, I guess." His shoulders dropped as he followed his current Master.

Once they entered the dining hall the temporary Master and Padawan team ate in silence.

"So, are there any sorts of rules to follow while I'm living with you?" Anakin attempted to break the silence.

Mace thought about this for a minute before answering. "Well, don't stay up later than 12."

"Cool." Anakin seemed to smile at this, seeing that Obi-Wan wouldn't let him stay up past ten thirty.

Mace raised his eyebrow at this, but decided to ignore it. For now at least.

"Any other rules that I need to know about?" Anakin asked his 'Master for the next months.'

"Well, I expect you to follow all the same rules that you had under Master Kenobi and to respect me." Mace looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well he didn't really...um...well..." Anakin stammered as Mace gave him an intimidating look.

"He really didn't what, Skywalker?" Mace intensified the glare.

"Well...uh..." Anakin stammered again as Mace continued to intimidate the heck out of him.

"Padawan Skywalker, I advise you to tell me now."

"There's...not really...well...any rules." He said the last part quietly and shrunk down in his seat.

"So Master Kenobi doesn't have any rules for you?" Mace looked confused for a second, then his face cleared. "Explains a lot."

Anakin glared at him for a minute. "So, how many rules do you have then?" he asked, worried about what the answer was.

"Well, 1. You will show me respect at all times. 2. You will always be on time to training at all times. 3. When I talk to you, expect you to be civil. I also have the rights to change these rules at any time or add on to them as I see fit."

"Yes Master." Anakin grumbled.

"Skywalker... Rule number one and three." Windu reminded.

"Sorry Master," Anakin replied, in a nicer voice this time.

"Good, Skywalker." Mace smiles and walks away.

Anakin made sure to put up his shields. 'Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.'


	3. You Again?

**Chapter Three is kinda short, but worth it! :D More coming soon.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi got onto his ship, immediately seeing the Data Pad waiting for him.

He sighed and picked it up from where it lay on an empty seat.

The Data Pad read off the list of duties he had on the mission.

'I really wish Anakin was on this mission with me. I don't like leaving him behind. It feels wrong.'

Obi Wan grabbed the data pad and started reading about his mission with a sigh.

'Maybe I should refuse the Council and take Anakin with me...' This idea was officially shot out of the young Master's head. He couldn't go against the Jedi Council. It would just be too wrong.

'Anakin will be fine without me, Anakin will be fine without me' he tried to reassure himself.

'Or the Temple will be in chaos while I'm gone. Maybe that will teach them not to send me on a Solo mission again.' He began to relax a bit.

Looking out the viewport, he couldn't help but wonder what Anakin was up to with Master Windu at the moment.

"Better not to know, I suppose." He assured himself out loud. "Wouldn't want to get all worked up."

He eventually drifted off to sleep, still sitting in the same chair.

Soon, the pilot alerted him that they had arrived on the planet Tuiti.

As they landed on the planet, his mind once again drifted to his young Padawan.

And the poor Koran Master that had to watch his Padawan.

He couldn't help but smile.

'Good luck Master Windu'

'Cause you're going to need it.' He walked off the ship and after getting his information cleared, went to the small flat that he was bestowed as a Jedi ambassador.

As Obi Wan entered, he looked around.

"Nice place," he said to no one in particular.

He set his bag down on the bed and looked around the room. There were the standards; a nightstand, a dresser, a small table, two beds...

'Wait. Two beds?' He looked around and saw no signs of anyone else living with him.

"Hello, Kenobi. Thought that you were doing this by yourself?" Jedi Knight Siri Tachi walked into the room.

Obi Wan just stood in shock for a moment.

Siri sat down the small back that she was carrying onto the bed. "They didn't tell you? We're posing as a married couple. Didn't you read the data pad?" She smiled with a little smug grin.

He still stood in shock until Siri walked up and slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"One, cause I've always wanted a reason do to that. Two, because you zoned out." She smiled.

"Why have you always wanted to do that?" he asked and glared at her.

"Well, because you can be such a perfect Jedi sometimes. I feel like I need to take you back down to Coruscant sometimes."

Obi Wan continued to glare at her.

She suddenly got up and went into the 'fresher and brought out a bucket.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her curiously now.

"Nothing..." she answered suspiciously getting closer to him with the bucket.

"S-Siri... What are you doing...?" He backed away from her.

"I've also wanted to do this for a long time now." Siri now had an evil grin on her face.

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't-" He was cut off, however by her next action.

SPLASH! A bucket of ice cold water soaked him and his tunics.

"SIRI!" He tries to wipe some of the water off, but it just keeps soaking through.

Siri giggled as he glared at her menacingly.

"This is NOT funny!" He tried not to laugh with her, but couldn't help it.

She smiled. "Just like old times, eh?"

"I suppose it is." He smiles with her and engulfs her in a hug, getting her wet.

"Hey!" She laughed as he splashed her with more water.

"JUST like old times."

Siri tackled Obi Wan to the ground and they rolled around, still laughing.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan could help but laugh along with the giggling blonde.

She giggled as she thought of a funny nickname for him.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as they got up off of the floor.

"Nothing, Kenobster."

'Great she's been listening to Anakin...'

"Honestly, Siri. When will you ever grow up?"

"Whenever you do Kenobster."

"Siri, I have grown up. I'm in my thirties now." He smiled. "I'm officially what we considered OLD."

"You said it not me!" she snickered as "Kenobster" elbowed her in the ribs.

"Siri..." He fixed her one of his famous glares.

"Obi Kenobi" she fixed him with a glare of her own.

He just sighed. "Why can't you have a cool nickname that you hate?"

"Because you haven't given me one!" she said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I swear that I'll come up with one just to annoy you."

"Aw, you're so cute when you're mad."

Obi-Wan threw his hands up in the air and walked back over to his bed.

"You're not made at me are you?'' Siri asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"No, Siri, I'm not mad at you, I just need some sleep."

"Okay, night Obster Kenobster!"

He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to get over his little bit of anger for those names. "Good night, Siri."

As they went to bed, Obi Wan sighed.

'This is going to be a loooooong two months'


	4. Fighting Within The Ranks

**From the Epic minds of Epic Duck and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi: Unexpected Allies, Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait, AJSK is really lazy. :D **

"Padawan wake up!"

Anakin groaned and threw a pillow at the Master.

"Padawan..." Mace said through his clenched teeth.

"What?" Anakin groaned again.

"When I give you an order, you will follow it."

"So, if you said to jump off a cliff, I'd have to do it? That's not very efficient." Anakin cockily rolled over.

"Anakin listen to me!"

"Fine, fine, Chicken boy. I'll amuse you."

Mace just about had enough of the boy's attitude.

"ANAKIN!" Mace yelled, causing the poor boy to fall off the bed.

"Ahh! What's your problem?"

"My problem," Mace fixed him with a glare, "Is that you won't listen and respect me."

Anakin stayed silent.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Anakin looked at the floor.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Master Windu." Anakin whispered.

He calmed down.

"That's better. Now let's go get something to eat."

"So, are we heading to Dex's?" Anakin's eyes perked up.

"No, we will eat at the Temple like every other Jedi." Mace helped the Padawan up.

"But Obi-Wan and I always go out to Dex's on the weekend." Anakin argued.

Mace was about to argue back but Anakin gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes!" He smiled, extremely happy for his tiny victory.

Rolling his eyes, the Master left the apartment followed by the boy he had to train for 2 months.

'Yoda is going to pay for this...'

They made their way to Dex's Diner.

"I'll have the usual Dex." Anakin beamed at the Besalisk cook.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Dex asked, concerned.

"Mission. I'm stuck with you-know-who until then." Anakin laughed.

Dex laughed too and you-know-who rolled his eyes.

"I'll just have some fruit and a coffee." Mace looked at them both, un-amused.

"Coming right up." Dex said, still laughing quietly to himself.

"Come on, Temporary Master," Anakin smile spread all across his face. "Lighten up!"

Mace rolled his eyes.

"Temporary Master? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Well, you did take me to Dex's, so I thought that I'd be nicer to you this morning."

"You should be nice to me every morning Padawan."

"Don't push your luck." Anakin smiled, just as their food arrived.

They ate their food in silence once again.

Until Anakin couldn't help but say something. "Um... So what are we doing today?"

Mace suddenly realized he didn't know what they were doing today.

'Kriff, what am I going to do?'

"Um, Master?" Anakin looked confused, waving his hand up and down in front of Mace's face.

"Stop that!" Mace snapped, causing Anakin to laugh.

"Stop what, Master?" Anakin's sides began to hurt from laughing so much.

"How has Kenobi not killed you yet," he muttered.

"Because killing is against the Jedi code." Anakin stated matter-of-factually. "Don't you know this? Gosh, you're on the Council after all."

"Watch your attitude young one."

"I will if you do." Anakin finished his breakfast, his cocky smile beaming off his face.

"That's it, two hours meditation when we get back to the temple," Mace said sternly.

Anakin's smile fell of his face. "What? Two hours!"

Mace looked at him sternly. "Maybe you should watch your attitude next time."

He crosses his arms and pouted. 'I wish Master Kenobi was here.'

"Look Anakin, just listen to me and we won't have any problems."

"Yes, Master." Anakin sighed, putting his hands on his head and propping himself against the table.

Mace sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

Anakin was getting bored. He began playing with his fork, running it through some of the sauce on the plate and made designs on the plate. 'This just isn't the same without Obi-Wan.'

When they were both done eating, the two Jedi walked out of the diner toward their speeder.

"This blows." Anakin Murmured underneath his breath. "Time to turn it up a notch."

"What was that?" Mace asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"Nothing." Anakin answered. 'Nothing at all.'

He quickly looked at Mace and then relaxed a little. 'Good, he isn't listening to my thoughts anymore'

'Well, one little victory down. Several more to go.'

They got into the speeder and Anakin pouted. Mean old Mace wouldn't let him be the pilot.

Anakin trumped his fingers against the dashboard, bored.

"Maaaaaaster. Are we there yet?"

Mace sighed. "Anakin. Let's not play this game."

"It's not a game Master. I'm soooooo bored," Anakin whined.

Mace's face stiffened. "Anakin. Knock. It. Off."

"Yes Master Windu," he grumbled.

"Okay, let's make a compromise."

Anakin looked over at Mace like this was a joke, and at any time, he would start laughing and say 'Got you'. "What do you mean?"

"We'll do some of my training, and then we'll do something that you and Obi-Wan usually do."

Anakin thought about this for a moment.  
"Deal."

Mace sighed yet again, this time in relief. "Good."

They soon arrived back at the Temple and climbed out of the speeder.

"Now, let's start out with some basic warm-ups... how about 100 lunges, 200 sit-ups and push-ups, and a couple hours on the training remote. That should get you lose enough to spar."

Anakin stood there in shock until Master Windu waved his hand in front of his face.

"Anakin? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Master. Kinda zoned out there for a minute."

"Alright then," He parked the speeder in the docking bay. "Let's go start on those exercises."

"Yes Master," Anakin responded as he followed Mace out of the docking bay.

They approached the training room and ordered Anakin to do the lunges first.

He did the lunges, and then looked up at the Master.  
"Now what?"

"Now the push-ups and the sit-ups." Mace said, un-amused.

Anakin sighed, already tired from all the lunges, but eager to do what he wanted.

Once those were over with, he looked back at Mace.

Mace was now intently watching the boy. "Training remote." He activated it. "Anakin, close your eyes and focus on the remote."

The Padawan did what he was told and closed his eyes, focusing on the remote.

The remote began spitting out several bolts of lasers.

Anakin deflected the bolts, even through his fatigue, with the slightest of ease.

Mace seemed to be a little bit impressed with the Padawan's work.

'Maybe Kenobi is training him right.'

"Alright Padawan, you can open your eyes now."

Anakin opened his eyes, his fatigue written all over his face.

"Now, shall we try it on high?" Mace asked calmly.

Anakin didn't want to, of course, but the sooner this was over the sooner they could do what he wanted.

"I guess so, Master."

Anakin did surprisingly well on high, not missing a single bolt.

"Good job." Mace smiled for once.

Anakin opened his eyes, suprised.

"T-thanks Master,"

"Alright then, what would you like to do for the afternoon?"

Mace picked up his lightsaber, just using the sentence for some conversation before they sparred.

"You'll see," Anakin said with a mischievous smile as he picked up his lightsaber.

Mace shook his head. "Alright Padawan, Begin."

Anakin sighed and ran towards him.

Master Windu blocked the attack easily. "Come, Anakin. That can't be the best you've got."

The poor Padawan looked like he was ready to pass out. Anakin wasn't going to show any mercy though. With all of his strength he rushed forward, knocking Mace off balance.

Windu caught himself last second, flipping himself around and blocking the next attack made by the Padawan.

Anakin wasn't ready to give up though, and neither was Master Windu.

They both ran towards each other, full force, clashing their lightsabers together in a frenzy of desire.

Little did they know that another Jedi was observing their duel from the side of the room.

Soon, Anakin's endurance ran out and he gave in.

Mace patted him on the back. "You did well for a Padawan learner."

Both of them turned to the sound of a grimmer stick hitting the floor.

"Oh, hello Master Yoda," they both greeted in unison.

"Master Windu, Padawan Skywalker. Training you are, hm?" the tiny green Master asked with a grin.

"Yes, Master. I was just training Anakin while Master Kenobi is away."

"Getting along you two are?" he asked them.

"Yes Master, at least better than I thought we would."  
"Good that is." The Green Runt smiled.

Yoda hobbled off while Anakin and Mace headed back to Mace's apartment.

"So we can do whatever I want now?" Anakin smiled hopefully.  
Mace smiled back. "We can...as long as you don't fall asleep."

"Why can't I sleep?" Anakin looked at him confused.

"Oh you can sleep, but I'd prefer if it weren't when you're flying something. Even though if you're awake, we'd probably still die."

Anakin glared at him.

"I'm a great pilot!" He argued, his arms crossed.

Mace narrowed his eyes. "Then why does Master Kenobi call it suicide?"

"Obi-Wan just needs to learn to live a little. He's so stuffy." Anakin smiled cockily.

He sighed. "What do you want to do this afternoon?"

"Well, right now, I really want some chow. Let's go." Anakin's smile turned wicked.

Mace eyed the boy carefully but agreed to get some food to fill his empty stomach.

Anakin decided to play this for what it was worth. "You know, Obi-Wan and I would go out for lunch too."

Today was his lucky day, because Mace agreed to go out to eat for lunch.

'Oh this is going to be great!'

Anakin was even happier, Master Windu actually let him fly!

'This is going better than I planned. Is Mace really that big of a sucker?

Unfortunately for the Padawan, big bad Mace heard his thoughts.

'So I'm easy... Well, Skywalker. You just bought yourself a living Hell."

He groaned and Mace smirked evilly.

"Master, you know I was only joking right?" Anakin threw on his most charming smile.

Mace put on his sternest look and Anakin gulped.

"Or you could just do that creepy face... That works too." Anakin looked down at the ground outside of the restaurant that they were parked at.

They entered the restaurant and sat down at a table.

Anakin ordered a nerf burger and sat there in silence.

They sat in silence, once again, until Anakin sighed. He was soooooo bored.  
'This was much more fun when Obi Wan was here.'

Mace paid for the bill and dragged Anakin back to the Temple.

He tried to walk away, but Mace had an iron grip on his arm.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing, trying to walk away like that? It's disrespectful Padawan."

"I thought the conversation was over. You're treating me like a Youngling."

Mace gave him a dark look and he stopped talking.

"If you're going to act like a Youngling," he said looking him right in the eye, "Then I'm going to treat you like one."

"So, what, you're going to put me into the creche?"

"Maybe I will..." he said mysteriously.  
Anakin gulped.  
'Oh no.'


	5. Husband and Wife

As daylight shone through the window of the small flat, Obi-Wan rolled over. That is, until he realized what time it was. He jumped up and looked over at the clock. 'Seven-o-clock! Kirf!' He quickly got out of bed and threw on a fresh pair of robes. 'I set the alarm to wake me up at five. How did it go so la-' He left the question unanswered as he looked over at the other bed in the room. 'Siri. She always did like to sleep in.' He threw a pillow at the sleeping form. "Siri! Wake up! We're late!"

"Calm down Obi, it's only 7," she mumbled sleepily until she realized what she just said.

"It's already 7! What are you doing yelling at me? You should be getting ready!" Siri yelled as she jumped out of bed and landed on top of the Jedi Master.

"Siri... I KNOW IT'S SEVEN! I set the alarm for five. What happened?" Obi-Wan pushed her off of him and towards the bathroom to get ready.

"You wanted to sleep in, huh? Someone's a bad little Jedi isn't he?" she teased as she started putting on her makeup.

Obi-Wan gave her his famous I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-Someday-If-You-Don't-Get-Yourself-Killed-First glare that he always have Anakin. "The only bad Jedi here is you, Siri."

"What do you mean I'm a bad Jedi?" She asked with some venom in her voice.

"Well, I wake up early every day. We don't see your bright and shining face until around noon." Obi-Wan brushed his hair gently.

"Well I'll get up early tomorrow, and I'd advise that you stay awake," Siri said as she gave him an evil smile.

"Yes, because I'm just going to stay up all night just for you." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again.

"Yep." Siri laughed as she finished getting ready.

"Hurry. We're supposed to be doing the mission."

"If we're a married couple...does that mean we can kiss?"

Obi-Wan spit out his coffee and dropped the cup, it shattered on the ground and hot coffee went everywhere.

"Siri... That's against the Jedi code. We may be on a mission, but-"

"Oh come one, Kenobi. Married couples don't sleep in separate beds either! If we're going to do this, we need to do it right."

Obi-Wan just stood there, silent. He snapped out of it when his companion raised her hand and took a step towards him

"Obi-Wan, I'm not saying that this means there is anything between us. But the Temple gave me a mission, and I don't know about you, but I'm going to do the best that I can to make that mission believable." Siri kept walking towards him.

"Uh, yeah, there's nothing between us. Nothing at all, just for the mission. Siri, I got it," he stammered weakly.

She put a finger on his lips. "You didn't let me finish. That also doesn't mean that there isn't anything between us." Soon her finger was removed, but her succulent lips took its place.

He put his arms around her and they kissed passionately for a full 3 minutes before finally pulling apart.

Siri giggled. "You're a better kisser than you look Obi."

He blushed vibrantly. "Well, we did have practice when we were younger."

"Well, it appears we are even later now. We should probably get going...Oafy Wan," she laughed as she skipped out of the doorway.

He glared once more and took her hand in his.

They walked hand in hand to their transport that would take them to the capital city.

"Now Siri... Once we're in the Capitol City, we're going to have to be on the look-out of any sign of the Pirate gang. Okay?" Obi-Wan whispered in her ear.

"Rightio, Obio." Siri laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Obio? Really? I'm going to have to make up an annoying nickname for you later..."

"You're just so bad at it!" She laughed even more.

"Siri Deary, that's your new nickname," he declared as she rolled her eyes.

"Nice one Ducky-Wan," she laughed again as he glared at her.

"AHHH!" Obi-Wan kept his scream to a minimum, but it still some drew attention. "Stop it with the nicknames."

"Looks like I stuck a nerve there..."

The transport arrived at the landing pad and everyone filed off.

Obi-Wan took her hand and kissed her lips gently. "Let's just try not to kill each other."

Siri giggled and they started walking down the street.

"Well... at least we're already acting like a married couple." She provided, a huge grin running across her face.

"Yes, and maye, one day, we might..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

It didn't seem possible, but Siri's smile increased in size. "I hope so, Kenobi."

"It would be an amazing wedding, well, minus Anakin's teasing."

"Don't worry Obi; we could just knock him out."

He just laughed, "That's why I love you Siri. You're crazy, in a good way."

"Yep. That's me." She smiled wider.

They kissed again and then remembered the pirate gang was still somewhere in the city.

"We need to be on watch. No distractions." Obi-Wan said in his no-tolerance voice.

"Right, no distractions. But can you buy that pair of shoes?" she asked as they passed a store.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 'We really are like a married couple...'

"Siri. I mean it. This is important. Our Lives are at stake."

"Please Obi, PLEASE?" she begged with big puppy dog eyes. "Just this one pair, they are so cute!"

"Siri. We're Jedi. You're just going to have to get rid of them after the mission. It's not worth wasting our credits."

Siri pouted and Obi-Wan ignored her as they almost reached their destination. The Governor requested to speak to them, the only other person besides the two of them that knew they were Jedi.

"Governor Comark, I'm glad that we could meet your acquaintance on this desperate measure." Obi-Wan bowed respectively.

"Good to see you Master Jedi. I assume you slept well?" he asked with a gentle smile.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, thanks to my counterpart over here. We had some... 'problems' with the alarm this morning."

"What? You needed more sleep, and so did I." Siri defended.

He chuckled, but soon got down to business. "Those pirates are always causing trouble; I do hope that you will be able to stop them."

"You can count on us governor. We'll get to the bottom of this problem." Obi-Wan bowed.

"Uh, yeah, what he said," Siri said as she had not been paying much attention. She bowed and followed Obi-Wan out the door.

"Siri, you really should start listening more. It would save you from a lot of sticky situations and maybe it would finally make you a Jedi Master." He smirked.

"Why should I? I'm the crazy and pretty one, you're the mature and boring one," she replied with a smirk of her own.

"So then explain to me why the crazy and pretty one wants to marry the mature and boring one?"

"Because the mature and boring one is cute and has a nice beard."

"So, I'm the cute mature and boring one with the nice beard?"

"Yep!"

He sighed, for defiantly not the first time that day. "Come, Siri. Let's look in on the lead that the Temple gave us."

"Sure, we'll do it the Obi way!" she declared playfully as he rolled his eyes for the millionth time since they'd arrived.

"Siri... This is serious!"

"I'm being sirious! So...what was the lead that the Temple gave us?"

"Something about the pirates being involved in the government." Obi-Wan commented dryly, clearly picking up her joke of putting her name in the word.

"Maybe it's the Senator; he was looking at us strangely when we first entered the building."

"That's probably because you were staring at him with your mouth hanging open."

"Come on, you have to admit that guy looked weird."

"He was perfectly fine. You were just being rude."

Siri was about to argue back but a look from Obi-Wan told her to keep her mouth shut.

She rolled her eyes, more out of rebellion than annoyance.

"So, how do you think the pirates are involved in the government?" she asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Well, they've always been able to dodge the law. It would just make sense if they were."

"I guess that would make sense. What we need to figure out is if it's an actual governmental official controlling them or if they were just bribed into keeping quiet," she murmured to herself thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea, Siri." Obi-Wan smiled warmly at her.

"I know," she said with a smile of her own.

"At least you're modest about it." He joked as he gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Yes I am, aren't I?" she giggled as he scooped her into his arms.

He carried her back to the flat to come up with a plan.

They sat down on the couch and began looking over the information that the Council gave them.

"It looks like you're right, Siri. The leader of the gang has to be involved or influencing the government." Obi-Wan commented after reading his tenth data pad on the issue.

"Aren't I always right?" Siri asked in a playful voice.

"You're pushing your luck."

"That's my job. Speaking of job, we're supposed to be doing one. What have you figured out about the pirates?"

"Well... we don't know that much. I have a feeling that their hideout is near the abandoned side of town. Most likely near this old factory." Obi-Wan pointed to a building on his map.

"Old factory? Why can't bad guys ever make their hideout somewhere cool? Like a club or something?" she muttered to herself as Obi-Wan had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Because, Siri, that wouldn't make it a SECRET HIDEOUT now would it?" He emphasized slowly and clearly for her.

'Seriously, does she think before she talks? Or maybe she's just trying to annoy me...'

"Still, they could at least make it more inviting for us." She pouted.

'Yep. It's to annoy me.' Obi-Wan could no longer control his eyes and ended up rolling them.

She glared at him for a minute and then she leaned in and...

Obi-Wan fell onto the floor as her hand collided with his face again.

"Really? Why the face?" Obi-Wan slowly got back up, careful of her hand.

"Where else would I slap you?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Siri!"

She laughed again.

"Obi, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Then go," he replied flatly.

"Carry me?" she asked in her cutest voice.

"You're perfectly capable of walking." Obi-Wan's eyes turned back to his data pad.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Siri asked, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Siri, you're pushing this husband and wife thing a little bit too far. I'm not going to carry you to bed."

"Fine," she pouted and stomped over to her bed and flopped down onto it.

"And acting like a child isn't any better."

"I don't care!"

"If you don't care, then just get on with your nap and let me work IN PEACE!"

"It's the concept of the point." She crossed her arms and sat down on the bed.

'Why does she always have to do this to me? But she does look pretty cute when she's upset...' he groaned as his thoughts and feelings contradicted each other.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of one of the beds scraping across the room. Obi-Wan looked over to see that their beds had been moved together.

"Siri..." he began slowly.

"We're married. If someone comes by here later and sees that the beds are separated, our cover is blown."

"You were just looking for an excuse," he said with a smile.

She blushed and practically jumped onto the bed.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"I sense someone-"

A knock at the door alerted both of them that they had company.

"Play along." Siri whispered as she got up and answered the door. "Hello?"

Obi-Wan had to, again, keep himself from rolling his eyes as he made his way over to the door.

"Siri, who's- oh. Hello Senator."

"Greetings, Governor Comark sent me to make sure that everything is to your liking."

Siri was being rude again, so Obi-Wan responded, "We are fine, and I apologize for my Wife's rudeness."

"It's fine. Is there anything that you need?"

"Yeah, I need you to leave before I kick your butt out the door myself." Siri glared.

"Well, I will be taking my leave and I wish you good luck living with her," he said as he ran away as fast as he could.

Siri slammed the door behind him and rubbed her hands together with glee. That is, until she saw Obi-Wan's face. "What? He asked me what I wanted."

Obi-Wan just shook his head and she just looked at him confused.

"You're so rude." He went over and sat back down.

"Me? Rude?" she looked shocked and then jumped onto the bed and tried to go to sleep.

He sighed. "What would you call what you just did then?"

"Aggressive negotiations." she mumbled sleepily. Why couldn't he just let her take her nap?

"You've been hanging out with Anakin too much."

A pillow connected with his face and he went sailing to the floor.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan got up off the ground. "Maybe you do need to take a nap."

There was no response except for a loud snore.

He sat back down and continued his research, knowing that tomorrow was yet another busy day.


	6. By Any Other Master

_"If you're going to act like a Youngling," he said looking him right in the eye, "Then I'm going to treat you like one."_

"So, what, you're going to put me into the crèche?"

"Maybe I will..." he said mysteriously.

Anakin gulped.

'Oh no.'  
  
"Um... Master Windu. Let's be reasonable."

Mace was tired of the boy constantly acting like a child. He was too old to be acting like that, and he knew it.

"I was being reasonable Padawan. You weren't, so now you're going to be spending some time in the crèche."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, I'm leaving you in the crèche for a few hours until you've learned your lesson."

Anakin didn't get what he was supposed to be learning, but he decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to ask him. Master Windu already looked like he was ready to bite his head off.

He silently followed Master Windu to the crèche, waiting for further instruction on what it was that he was doing.

"Master?"

They had stopped in front of the doors to the crèche, and Master Windu still hadn't told him what the heck he was supposed to do.

"Padawan Skywalker. I have a meeting with the Council at this time. Until I return, I am placing you under the custody of Crèche Master Sans. She will have you to her disposal. Have fun." And with that, the bald headed Koran walked away.

Anakin turned to her. "Master Sans?"

She smiled and motioned for him to follow her into the room.

Anakin obliged to her motion and stood awkwardly next to a toy chest. He had been placed with the one and two year olds.

They were playing with the toys happily, he was supposed to be playing with them.

Anakin sighed. "H-hey there," he said hesitantly, kneeling down to look at the children.

One of the little boys looked up at him with his big brown eyes. "H-hi." The boy instantly blushed from all the attention he was getting.

He smiled. "What are you playing?"

"Ships..." He smiled. "Wanna play?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Mace swiftly walks into the Council Room, a certain calmness surrounding him.

"Master Windu, decided to join us, you have."

He sits down, a cool expression on his face, but deep inside, he is overwhelmed with joy of finally leaving his charge where he belongs. "Sorry, Master Yoda. Some... Issues came up."

Ki-Adi Mundi looked at him curiously. "Where is young Skywalker at?"

"In the crèche, where he belongs."

Ki-Adi just looked at him with an expression that was hard to decipher. "So, he's helping Master Sans with the children?"

"That is correct. For the next few hours, I am Skywalker free."

He then sighed. "We might as well get this meeting started."

Shaak Ti spoke up, "What is the first item on the schedule?"

Mace's expression was serious. "We must figure out who painted the training rooms-

This time Adi Gallia spoke up. "And my room."

"-The training rooms and Master Gallia's room with pink paint."

"It's obvious that Skywalker and his friends are behind it." Mace continued.

Adi glared at him, "You don't know that. It was probably my former apprentice, Siri. This is exactly something that she would do!"

"On a mission, Master Tachi is." Yoda spoke up.

Adi quieted down after that.

"Then who could have done this?" Ki-Adi-Mundi pondered.

Mace was trying to keep calm, "It was Skywalker and his no good friends! I know it was them, it has to have been!"

"But how can you be sure?" The Cerean Master inquired.

He was close to exploding by now, "Well who else could it be? Tell me, who else could it be Mundi!"

"Master Windu. Calm down you will." Yoda's voice rang though the Chambers.

He managed to cool down a little bit, but he was still mad.

"Put you in the crèche we should." Yoda muttered.

Mace glared at the tiny green Jedi Master.

"What was that Master Yoda?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Put you in the crèche we should." Yoda said even louder, for the entire Council to hear.

The rest of the members were stifling laughs as Mace looked like he was going to explode at any given moment.

"Something to say, having you Master Windu?"

He just kept his mouth shut, if he opened it there was a good chance he's yell something that he's regret later.

"That is what I thought." Yoda laughed a bit.

The Council members closest to him got up and backed away as Mace finally lost his temper.

Plo Koon grabbed onto Mace's arms. "Calm yourself, Mace."

He just yanked his arm free and got up out of his seat. At this point, several Masters were hiding behind their chairs.

Yoda stands and walks over to Mace. "Something wrong, is there?"

The Korun Master had a murderous look in his eye.

"Well?"

"Yes there is something wrong you bloody troll! I am not a little kid, so stop treating me like one! If anyone is a child here, it's YOU… you very little fun-sized idiot!"

"I think that he needs some time away from Skywalker. It would be for the best..." Plo Koon states.

A few murmurs of agreement followed the statement.

"I suggest that we all share him temporarily, just to give Mace a break."

No one said anything.

Plo continued talking, "So who wants the boy first?"

Again, there is silence.

"15 credits for whoever takes him first."

No one speaks.

Plo sighed, "20 credits?"

Shaak Ti sighs. "Make it thirty and you have a deal. How long will I be watching him?"

He was relieved that someone agreed to watch him. "30 credits it is, and for...2 hours."

She sighs again. "Very well."

Mace was still angrily throwing curses at Yoda while the Grandmaster just sat there, amused.

Shaak Ti walked out of the room and towards the crèche. "I should've made it 50 credits, considering the reputation Skywalker has for trouble..." she muttered.

She walks to the crèche and finds Anakin happily playing with the little two year old boy.

"This... This is my starfighter." He holds it up.

"Padawan Skywalker."

Anakin turned around to see her standing there, "Oh, hello Master Ti."

"Darian, I'll be right back, okay?" Anakin turned to the little boy.

He nodded his head and continued playing. Anakin got up and walked over.

"Can I help you, Master?"

"Yes, I am watching you for 2 hours." Shaak replied calmly.

He looked at her, confused.

"Why are you watching me?"

"The Council decided that Master Windu needed some time...to himself. We're taking turns watching you and I've got the first shift."

"Glad to know that I'm being passed from Master to Master. I'm fine here though."

"You can come back later, for now, I have to watch you or I'm not getting paid." She mentally slapped herself for telling him about the deal.

"Oh. That makes it even better. Just go collect your paycheck and I'll stay here. Go act like you care somewhere else." He walks back over to Darian and starts playing with him again.

Shaak sighed, she just grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the crèche.

"Master Ti, what are you doing?" He struggles against her grip.

"I'm in charge of you for right now, so that means you listen to me. We're going to meditate."

"Fine." He follows her.

They were walking down a hallway that he'd never seen before.

"Um, Master, where are we?"

"You'll see, Padawan Skywalker." She continued leading him.

"Yes Master," he said uncertainly.

They kept walking until she suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"This is a meditation room, Anakin. Go on." She pushes him inside.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said as he looked around.

The room was moderately lit, the lights dimmed for peace. The sound of a light trickle of a waterfall filled the room. It was the perfect place for tranquility.

They both sat down on mats and got into a meditating position, closing their eyes*

Anakin sat there, bored out of his mind. Sure, he meditated about the Force and what could happen in the future, but it had to have been over an hour that they had been there already. Finally he opened his eyes and just looked around, waiting for Shaak Ti to finish.

A few minutes later, the Master opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"Are we done?" Anakin asked, hopeful.

"Yes, Padawan. We're done," Shaak said with a smile, a hit of amusement in her voice.

Anakin sighed in relief. "Good."

They walked out of the room and back down the really long hallway.

"Now what, Master Ti?"

She smirked at him, "Up for a 'friendly' spar?"

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Of course."

They walked into the gym and ignited their blades.

Shaak Ti holds her saber in a defensive manner and nods her head.

Anakin comes charging at her.

He raised his lightsaber and brought it down onto her's as she blocked the blow aimed for her shoulder.

He jumps back and lunges towards her left flank, twisting his wrist to avoid an attack coming from her.

Shaak aimed for his chest, but he managed to block it just in time.

Anakin flips over her and attacks from behind.

She ducked as the blade swung over where her head had been moments before. Then, she kicked the teen's feet and he fell to the ground with her lightsaber at his throat.

"And that, I believe, finishes it." Shaak Ti calmly stated before pulling her saber away from his neck and sheathing the blade.

Anakin looked at the floor, "Yeah, I guess it does."

She offered him a hand, and helped him up off of the floor.

Shaak Ti smiles at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. You're still learning."

He sighed, "I know Master."

"And with practice, you may surpass me."

Anakin managed to give her a smile.

"Now come on, we must see Master Plo."

He was still smiling a little bit as they walked to the Council chambers. The sight that greeted them upon entering was quite...unorthodox.

Yoda was holding a sedative in his hand. "It had to be done."

Mace Windu was lying on the ground of the Council chambers, knocked out from the strong drug.

It was everything Anakin had not to laugh.

Plo Koon stepped forward from where he had been standing, "Master Ti, you're back."

Shaak Ti looked down at the ground. "Yes. What happened here?"

Plo was trying not to laugh as well, "Master Windu was trying to kill Master Yoda, and us as well for laughing at him, so Master Yoda fought and managed to sedate him."

Adi Gallia was laughing. "Guess that hanging out with Skywalker too much makes you go crazy. Wonder what keeps Kenobi sane?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I'm not THAT bad Masters!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Skywalker." Master Koon bluntly stated.

"Whatever. Who's watching me next?"

Master Plo sighs. "Unfortunately, that falls to me."

Shaak Ti whispers to him as he walks by, "You still owe me those credits."

He ignored her and walked out of the chambers, followed closely by Anakin.

"Soooooooooooooo... What are we doing?" Anakin asked.

Plo glanced at him as they walked, "We are going to the cafeteria."

"But I'm not hungry!" he complained, just as his stomach grumbled.

"Apparently your stomach thinks otherwise." Plo shakes his head.

"I swear I'm not!" Anakin protested.

"Look, I'm not hungry, but your stomach is disagreeing with you about your claims."

He just looked at the Master, confused.

"We're going to the cafeteria," Plo translated.

"But I'm not hungry!" Anakin reasoned, his stomach growled again.

They entered the cafeteria, and Anakin instantly headed to get some food while Plo went to sit down at a table.

"Sure, you weren't hungry?" Plo commented as Anakin came back with a loaded plate.

"I changed my mind," Anakin said with a smile as he dove into his food.

Plo rolled his eyes.

He ate all of it in less than 5 minutes and went back for seconds.

"And he wasn't hungry..." Plo mused to himself.

"Won't you let that go?" he asked, already done with half of his plate.

"Just keep eating, Padawan."

"Yes Master."

Two minutes later, he was already done with the rest of the plate.

"Is your stomach suddenly a black hole?"

Anakin laughed, "You sound like Obi-Wan. He always says I could eat a rancor."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you could..."

"Depends what you'd serve with it," he replied, going to get thirds.

Plo sighed again. This was going to be a long two hours...

After Anakin ate the rest of the food on his plate, Plo led him out of the cafeteria before he could eat the rest of the food they had.

"Come on. You're going to work the poor cooks to the bone." Plo reasoned.

"Sorry Master Plo," he said quietly, following him as they exited the cafeteria.

Plo Koon sighed. He couldn't be upset with the boy. "It's alright Anakin."

He seemed to brighten up a bit at that statement, so that was good.

Master Sans came up to Master Koon. "Plo, have you seen a youngling around here? I can't find him anywhere."

Anakin looked at her, "What's the youngling's name?"

Master Sans looks at him. "It's Darian."

Anakin's eyes widened. "I'll help you find him."

"I'll help you as well," Plo decided.

"Thank you Master Plo, Padawan Skywalker," she said gratefully.

"It's not a problem." Anakin nodded, his eyes determined to find his little pal.

He started to walk down the hallway, until he noticed something under one of the benches move.

Anakin knew it had to be him, so he turned it into a game. "Darian... Oh Darian..."

The youngling started giggling, giving away his hiding place to the Padawan.

Anakin dived under the bench and picked up the youngling. "Gotcha."

Darian started laughing even more.

Master Sans ran up to them and smiled.

"Darian. There you are." She takes the youngling from his hands and holds him close.

"Hi." The boy smiles.

"Hello Darian," she smiled at the young boy.

"I'll see you later buddy, ok?" Anakin told him.

He nodded his head as Master Sans carried him away.

"I love that kid. Reminds me of me." Anakin smiles.

"Force help us all," Plo muttered under his breath.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" Anakin glared at him.

"I'm well aware young one, now let's find something to do for an hour until my shift is over."

"Well... I could go play video games while you meditate?"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Plo asked, even though Anakin seemed disappointed that he couldn't play the new game he got.

"No, that was my only idea."

He sighed, "I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?" Anakin sat down on one of the benches in the hallway.

"Did you paint the training room and Master Gallia's room pink? Answer truthfully."

"Nope." Anakin smiled up at him.

He looked at him seriously, "I said tell me the truth Padawan."

Anakin smiled a fake-smile again and looked up at him, trying to look innocent.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Plo looked at him.

"Maybe." Anakin answered with a now straight face.

"Padawan..."

Anakin sighed, looking at the floor.

"It was me Master."

"That's what I thought. I'll tell Master Kenobi to deal with it when he returns."

He was still looking at the floor, trying to come up with something interesting about it out of pure boredom.

"Padawan Skywalker." Master Koon snapped him into attention.

"Yes Master?" he asked quietly.

"Come. We'll discuss what we will do with you until Master Kenobi comes with the Council." With that, Plo Koon walked swiftly to the Council Chambers, his temporary charge in hand.

Anakin gulped. 'What have I got myself into now?'


	7. The Hidden Truth

**Sorry for the VERY long delay. AJSK was being very lazy and with school starting up and such, it took a while before she found some time to work on the story. :D Sorry for the delay.**

Obi-Wan woke up, his head laying on a Datapad.

Siri was still sleeping, despite how late it was, as always.

The Jedi Master yawned and stretched, allowing the slight reprieve in the time pass as he got up.

He walked into the small kitchen and made a cup of relaxing tea.

A short sip of the hot liquid made him feel much better.

Siri started to stir, but Obi-Wan wasn't paying attention. That was a mistake.

A loud clearing of the throat and a pillow to the head showed him that.

"Siri, pillows are not to be used as weapons."

"They are when I'm at war with my 'husband'."

He smiled, "War? Am I winning?"

"No. I will always win." She smirked, sitting up in the bed.

"General Kenobi doesn't think so," Obi-Wan laughed, throwing the pillow at her.

"Well... General Tachi WILL win." She catches the pillow.

"Ok, Siri, I'll let you win this battle. We need to get going," he reminded her.

"Do we really have to go? It's SO early!"

"Yes, Siri, we have to."

She sighs and grumbles curse words that would make a Hutt blush as she stumbles out of bed, digging through the clothes that the Jedi gave them for their disguise.

Once the two of them were dressed in their disguises, they walked silently out the door and onto the streets of Tuiti.

"Obi... I'll hate when we have to go back to normal." Siri whispered.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back.

"I'll miss us being married."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He'd better say something, though, or he would earn a slap to the face from his 'beloved.'

"I'll miss it too." He smiles over at her.

"Ok...so what are we doing again?" she asked him with a bored expression.

"We're preventing the pirates, Siri. Remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Honestly, Siri. Why don't you pay attention?"

"I was paying attention!" Siri insisted.

A roll of the eyes was all she got for her effort, "Then what are we doing? You should know if you were paying attention."

"We're walking down the street as a husband and wife." She squeezed his hand softly.

"But we're just pretending Siri...for now, at least," he chuckled.

"For now." She repeated determination in her voice.

But when would they be able to get married, if they get married? The Council could never EVER know... and keeping it from them would certainly be a challenge. Obi-Wan had to wonder, would it really be worth it? That thought didn't last long, however, Siri was absolutely worth it and he would do anything for her.

"Uh...Siri...you know we can't actually get married, right?"

"I know, but one can have goals, can't they?" She continued walking, enjoying the feel on his calloused hand against hers.

"Yes, yes they can," he said with a small smile.

She returned the smile. "So where are we going now?"

"I thought you were paying attention. You should already know where we're going."

The blonde only rolled her eyes, "Everyone forgets things Obi. Even you do sometimes."

"I do not!" 'Obi' protested.

"Oh yeah? When's my birthday?" She smiled.

"Uh...55 BBY?" he guessed, obviously not knowing the answer.

She looked down, walking in silence.

"It's tomorrow," he said suddenly.

Siri looked up at him, confused, "I thought you forgot."

"It just took me a second to think, Siri. We'll celebrate. Just like Man and Wife. I'll take you out to dinner." He smiles, knowing that she loves going out to eat.

That seemed to please her and her hand didn't make contact with Obi-Wan's face, something he was glad of.

They walked into the government building, deciding to take on the lead about the pirates being involved in there.

Siri, being Siri, was instantly suspicious of everyone. She gave a cold stare to anyone who dared cross their path, unnerving them for sure and certainly making them think twice of casting even a glance at her.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, took the 'Good Jed' approach and treated everyone with smiles and nods of hello, trying to see if anyone looked guilty.

"Being nice won't get us anywhere," Siri whispered to him, giving an especially threatening glance at a few people who tried to say hello to her.

"Siri, if you continue to be mean to them, they won't give you any information whatsoever." He waved at the people, trying to show that he was sorry.

"Well if you keep being nice to them, they won't give YOU any information either," she glared at him, arms crossed and a less than kind look on her face.

"How is that true?" He put on one of his devilishly handsome smiles.

"It just is," Siri said, trying not to look at his smile.

"I'm sure it is," He humored her.

"Don't make me slap you."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, yes, you aren't doing anything at all," Siri rolled her eyes.

"I know."

"One more word, Obi-Wan. Just one more word." She warned, holding her hand at the ready.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Obi-Wan told her with a look of 'innocence.'

She couldn't stay mad at him. "It is okay, Obi."

"Siri Deary, it's ok."

She smiled at him. "What do you mean, it's okay?"

"I'm forgiving you for scaring those poor people away," he smiled back.

"I don't regret that. They deserve it." She laughs and nudges him with her elbow.

"I'm not even going to bother arguing with you. Consider it an early birthday present," he laughed as they made their way down the corridor.

"That's hardly a birthday present. I love to argue with you."

They reached a door and Obi-Wan smiled, "Ladies first."

Siri walked through the open door, glaring at Obi-Wan for being civil and polite around these people.

This just earned a roll of the eyes as he walked in after her.

One of the aides walked over and purposely bumped into Obi-Wan, knocking her papers out of her hands. "I am so sorry!" She knelt down and started picking them up.

"Nothing damaged. Let me help you." He knelt down next to her to help pick them up.

The aide slipped something in his pocket before gathering all her papers and scurrying off.

Obi-Wan felt the object and briskly walked into the bathroom, to ensure some privacy. He took it out to show a hastily written note telling him to meet her outside the building today at five.

"Kenobi, no bathroom breaks! You should have gone before we left, no come on!" Siri yelled, pounding on the door.

Obi-Wan walked out, glaring at her. "Siri..." He lowered his voice to where only she could hear. "I was reading a note that that aide gave me."

"What did it say? Does she like you or like like you? TELL ME!" Siri yelled in his face angrily.

"Siri, calm down."

"Whatever."

"Siri." He sighed. 'Why do women have to be so difficult?'

"Heard that," she muttered.

"So your reading my thoughts now?" He muttered back at her, making it look like everything was fine now.

"You're projecting your thoughts, if we were in the Temple a youngling could hear your thoughts!" she whispered to him, "What are we doing here anyway? No one is giving us any info."

"That woman will. We'll come back at five." He grabbed onto her hand again.

Siri's eyes burned with jealousy, "But I'm coming with you. I don't trust that woman."

"Are you honestly jealous, Siri?"

Before Obi-Wan realized what was happening, he was thrown into the wall with the Force.

"I don't get jealous."

"Siri put me down. You're blowing our cover." he struggled.

"I'm not blowing our cover and I'm not jealous," she growled.

"You're using Force in a public place. That's blowing our cover!"

"No it isn't! No one's even looking at us!"

"Well stop before they do look."

"I don't want to. You look funny like that."

"Siri..."

"Admit that I'm not jealous."

"That would be lying. I don't lie," Obi-Wan stated as he glared at her.

"Well then, you're staying right there." She smiled, proud that he said that.

After a few minutes, Siri still wasn't getting tired of holding him there and Obi-Wan still wasn't 'admitting she's not jealous.'

"Siri, we're at a stalemate... Just let me down."

"It's not like anybody's gonna know we're Jedi, Obi."

"SIRI! You can't say that we're Jedi out loud, you'll blow our cover! Now let me down."

"No, this is much too fun," She started bouncing him up and down a bit.

Obi-Wan groaned. There was something seriously wrong with this woman. That or she just likes annoying him. Possibly both.

He thought about it as she flipped him upside down. 'Yep. It's both.'

Of course, this was the exact moment the Senator decided to walk in. Oh, they had some explaining to do.

Siri put her arms on him to make it look like she was holding him. "Obi, why did you try to climb up there? I told you, you were going to fall." She helps him down.

"Uh..."

"At least he doesn't know we're J-"

"Siri, be quiet. You aren't helping the situation at all," he turned to face him, "Hello Senator."

"What was she about to say?" The Senator demanded.

"That at least you don't know that we we're just about to kiss." He blushes. "Sorry for that, Senator..."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked, acting like he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"You're lying." He repeated.

Siri put on a face of shock and hurt. "How DARE you accuse us of lying!"

"How dare you lie to me!? I'm the Senator, no one lies to me!" he glared at them angrily.

"You know, it's bad enough that you bothered us last night..." She started crying and being very emotional. "But now you're saying that we're lying to you? What could we possibly gain from lying to you?"

Some of the passer-bys glared at the senator.

"I-I know you're lying! I WILL figure out what you two are hiding," and with that, the Senator turned around and stormed out of the room.

Siri hid her face in Obi-Wan's tunic, allowing the fake tears to continue.

"He's gone, you can stop with the fake tears now," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"Yes, but we're in public. People will know that we were faking it if I stop right now. Just rub my back a bit and let's go." She whispered back.

He just did what she said and they walked out.

As they walked out, they heard several people whispering about how mean the Senator was.

"Serves him right... I hate that guy," Siri muttered.

"Jedi don't hate, Siri." He reminded for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Oh be quiet, Obi-Wan. You'll blow our cover," she smiled.

Another sigh and the rolling of the eyes from the other Jedi ended the argument.

"What time is it?" Siri asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Almost four." He looked down at his chrono.

They ran into the Senator on the street and Siri groaned.

"Hello again Senator..." Obi-Wan tried to sound polite as he and Siri turned around and headed in the other direction.

"I'm watching you Kenobi..." He stared after them.

They wandered around for an hour, with Siri buying a bunch of things despite the fact that she couldn't keep them when the mission was over.

"Siri, what's the point?" He asked as he walked to the meeting point.

"I'm a woman. There's a lot of stores around here. Figure it out."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "But you do realize that all of this shopping is pointless, right? Jedi aren't allowed possessions."

"Yes, but it's not my credits and I can enjoy them while we're here." She pointed out.

The aide from earlier walked up to them before the argument could continue.

"I work for Governor Comark and I think I've found something that can help you, Jedi." She paused, looking around for a second. "The pirates are hiding out in the eastern part of the city, right next to-" A shot rang out and the aide fell, a hole visible in her back.

Siri gasped and knelt down by her, "she- she's dead."

People started scattering, getting away from the crime scene as soon as possible. One man stepped forward, his face partially covered and a blaster in his hand. "Jedi."


	8. Out to the Races

Anakin rolled his eyes as he listened to Mace drone on and on about how the punishment the Council gave him was too easy on him and how they had to be more strict.

"And furthermore, that was certainly very un-Jedi-like. Honestly! Painting Master Gallia's room pink? What possessed you to do such a thing?" Mace continued, stopping their walk to the Koran Master's quarters to stare at his ward.

"It was a prank. You really need to chill, Master." Those six words might as well have been a death sentence, judging by the fire igniting in his Master's eyes.

"Just need to chill?! Anakin Skywalker, you just don't know when to stop, do you?" Mace grabbed hold of his arm, not too hard but still enough to where Anakin couldn't get out of his grip, and dragged him into the apartment and into his bedroom. Windu let go of him and walked back to the door. But before leaving, he turned around and stared at the Chosen One, "You'll come out when you're ready to behave like an obedient Padawan."

The door closed behind him and Anakin heard the lock click into place.

He ran over to the door and pounded on it, "Master! You can't do this to me!"

Mace ignored the screaming, the boy would learn. If drastic measures were the only way to make sure he did, then so be it. His Master had unusual ways of teaching him lessons and look how he turned out.

Anakin soon realized that his screaming was falling upon deaf ears as he huffed and crossed his arms. He looked around the small bedroom and analyzed anything that he could use to escape. He found a few small objects, which he might be able to sharpen into lock picks, a bottle of sleeping pills in the adjoining bathroom, and his lightsaber, which must have slipped off his belt earlier. A plan instantly came into his head.

He quickly dashed to the 'fresher, slipping two sleeping pills into a pouch and clipping his weapon to his belt. The Padawan reached out his hand and grasped a knife and one of the objects in each of his hands. It was a wooden statue of Master Yoda, about 6 inches tall with the words "Actual Size" carved into the bottom. Oh how much trouble he had been in for that one...

What possessed you to do such a thing?

Anakin quickly shut the thoughts out of his mind. But one thing did strike him as odd, wasn't what Mace said exactly what Obi-Wan told him?

"Probably just a stupid coincidence" Anakin muttered, almost being finished with the lock pick.

He finished with the lock pick and got to work with the door. He heard the satisfying 'Click' of the door as the pick found its mark. He opened the door gently and sneaked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, slipping the two pills into it. He set it in plain sight and hid in the pantry, hearing Mace's footsteps coming closer.

Just as planned, Mace quickly downed the cup of coffee. Anakin grinned as he started getting sleepy; it was the oldest trick in the book!

He watched the Koran Master stumble over to the couch and lay down, and before he could ponder what was happening to him, he was asleep.

Anakin quickly jumped up and the only sound to be heard was the pitter-patter of his feet as he moved swiftly towards the door. He reached up his hand and the door swooshed open, closing behind him as he entered the hallway.

"Success," Anakin whispered as he stealthily walked down to the hangers of the Temple.

He quickly scanned the bay until he found what he was looking for- a shiny red speeder with black, cushioned seats. The perfect ride for a hotshot pilot like himself.

The teenager quickly ran over to it, inspecting it from bumper to bumper. "So Wizard!"

He wasted no time in hopping in and starting the engine, taking off for the soaring skyscrapers and busy traffic lanes of the Coruscant mid-day. But that wasn't where he was going to be spending his time, oh no. He was going to where the real action was.

He swerved the amazing speeder down a lesser known flight path and maneuvered through several alleys. Finally the sound of engines could be heard in the distance as the race course appeared in front of him.

"Finally..." his eyes gleamed in excitement; he had longed to race for months now. Obi-Wan had strictly discouraged the behavior, though, and wouldn't let him.

He could hear the lecture that his Master had given him in the back of his head as he pulled up to the registration booth.

Do you have any idea how dangerous racing is? Besides, it's illegal! I won't have my Padawan pulling stunts with the laws that would make the HoloNet go wild! Obi-Wan's crisp voice echoed over and over again as Anakin signed the final papers, securing his spot in the race.

He sighed and pulled up to the starting line, holding firmly onto the controls, eyes set in determination.

The lights in front of him changed from stop to go and the race began.

Meanwhile, back in the shared quarters, Mace was starting to wake up. He opened his tired eyes to see the familiar ceiling of his quarters.

What had happened? The last thing he remembered was drinking a cup of coffee and then falling asleep...

He got to his feet, a bit unstable as he was still drowsy. The Jedi Master walked across the room and knocked on his charge's door, "Anakin?"

The door opened when Mace tried knocking again. He stepped in, very cautious of any traps that the young prankster might have laid out. He found none as he stepped around the room. But that was not the only thing he didn't find. There was also no Anakin.

"Anakin?" he called again. There was no reply and as Mace continued his walk around the room. A carving knife lay on the floor, a lock pick nearby.

"He didn't... "Fury swelled into the older Master as he walked back into the living room and prepared to chase after his unruly ward.

Back in the race, Anakin was currently tied for first place. He could see the finish line in the dist-

"Padawan!" a familiar and ever-so-frightening voice called.

Anakin turned to see where the voice of Master Windu could have come from, but forgot about the turn up ahead and he crashed into the rocks along the sidelines.

The last thing he saw were the rocks before a flash of pain shot through his body and the world grew dark...


End file.
